The Goat Prince
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Rem turns into a goat. Waning no attempt at effort was put into this. My (sad) attempt at humor. Rem, Ritsuka, Urie, Maksis Maria, Roen mentioned.


"Rem?"

She had just been walking home together with him back from school together, had just taken her eyes off of him for a moment when she had heard an odd and in his place stood a small gray infant goat that looked to be somewhat larger than Roen in him pomeranian form.

She could tell that is was indeed Rem because of the color of the goats eyes.

Carefully she picked it up. Its fur felt soft and warm against him. The goat belted at her. She blinked slowly wondering why it was that this had happened to make her beloved change shape. She knew from her Grandfather's books that goats had their ties to devils but... Rem had always seemed more like a Ram then anything else.

She shook her head, now was not the time for something like that she had to find a way to fix this predicament.

She actually wished that Lindo had come with him since he had more knowledge of devils than she had but he had back to England saying that he needed to take care of things and she doubted Mage would be any help and Shiki...

There was nothing else for it, quickly she gathered Rem up in her arms headed back towards school towards where the greenhouse stood. In no time at all she opened up the large double doors and slipped inside. "Urie?" She called as she walked further into the greenhouse. She hoped that she could find him quickly and not run into any of his insane fangirls.

"Ritsuka?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Urie's voice coming from behind a tree where she turned to see as an image of white and gold appeared out of the greenery.

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you in my Eden again, my sweet butterfly. Surprising as well since what happened last I bought you here. But... were you not walking home with..." He paused in mid sentence his eyes falling on the goat held and wrapped safetly in the young woman's arms. He blinked opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Ritsuka... _Why_ do you have a Ram with you?"

"Its a goat actually and... this goat its _Rem_."

Helplessly she held the small infant goat out to him to see.

Urie blinked slowly, not expecting her to say that in the least, wondering if Ritsuka was joking or not or making it all, but on the other what reason would someone like Ritsuka have for lying about something conceding Rem? Besides there was no denying that those eyes looking up at him were in fact Rem's. . . Had he really mistaken Rem for a helpless _Ram_? The thought of that utterly disgusted him.

"This is..." Urie seems lost for words, so much so that deep a ringing silence hung in the air around them broken only by the goats belting, this time sounding annoyed.

A little while later Ritsuka sat on a chair in the third library as Urie inspected Rem closely, every once in a while lightly prodding him here and there and speaking in a strange language that sounded similar to Latin. After a while he sighed, shaking his head and motioned for Ritsuka to come close.

"I can't sense anything holy in him nor anything remotely demonic. Did you see anyone near you?

"No... no one. I just looked away for a moment."

"Well its nothing to worry about whoever cast it on him is a poor spell caster and the spell is slowly losing magic, but just to be safe it be best to leave him with you for the time being."

"I see." Ritsuka inwardly sighed in relief, at least it wasn't as bad as she thought but still Aren't you going to take him with you though?" She asked as she carefully gathered Rem into her arms.

"No It would be too dangerous. Come I'll take you two home, perhaps your father might know something more."

* * *

Maria looked up at the cloak. It was ten past four and Ritsuka still wasn't home. She didn't say that she was going to stay after school at the Art club or that she had made any plans with Rem.

A hand was delicately placed on her shoulder and she looked up onto bright golden brown eyes.

"Maksis."

"Maria have you received any sort of call from Ritsuka yet?"

Maria shook her head and the brunette haired devil frowned slightly in worry and slight anger.

"That girl... she should know better than that."

"Now now dear... remember how I would sneak out at night to see you?"

"That... that is different!" Maksis spluttered. Maria chuckled at him. Before he could say anything more the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door Maria discovered Ritsuka standing in the threshold alone holding something.

"Ritsuka where have you been? Your... late." The elder woman paused when she saw what her daughter was holding that of a fluffy whitish grey goat.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm late. Ritsuka hurriedly apologized before turning to that of her father.

"Dad... umm..."

Maksis moved forward his eyes soon moving down at the ram in his daughter's arms and frowned.

"Ritsuka how did Rem turn into this?" Maria didn't seem the least bit fazed by what he had said.

Not twenty minutes later Rem was back to his normal self face flushing in embarrassment and fuming in anger.

Of course he wasn't the only one.

"I do not know what I am perturbed about most young lady. You not calling your mother or that your went to that Fuser* boy first instead of your own father. Must you have so little confidence in me?"

"Sorry dad, but... you _did_ spend eighteen years trapped inside of a book so. . ."

"By the way... has anyone seen Roen?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the completely absurd lack of effort in this. I tried.**

 **Fuser is Urie's real last name in the devil world apparently.**


End file.
